Colin Creevey
|alias= |title= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |hair=Mousy brown |eyes=Brown |skin=Light |hidef= |family=*Mr. Creevey (father) *Dennis Creevey (brother) |hidem=y |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job= |house=*Gryffindor |loyalty=*Dumbledore's Army *Harry Potter }} Colin Creevey (c. 1981—2 May, 1998) was a muggle-born wizard, son of Mr Creevey. and Mrs. Creevey and older brother of Dennis. He was a fan of Harry Potter. During his first year at Hogwarts, he took a lot of pictures of Harry and other students. During his fourth year, he and Dennis became members of Dumbledore's Army, an organisation founded and led by Harry. Colin was expelled from Hogwarts in his sixth year, due to Voldemort's policy of not allowing Muggle-borns to attend the school. On 2 May, 1998, he snuck into the Room of Requirement with the rest of Dumbledore's Army and fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, during which he was killed by Death Eaters. Biography Early life Colin Creevey grew up in an ordinary Muggle family. He was the son of a milkman and he was amazed to find out he was a wizard. Colin was continually awestruck at everything to do with the wizarding world. Colin had a younger brother called Dennis, who was also a wizard, an unusual thing to occur for two magical off-springs to come from muggle parents. Hogwarts years First year In his first year at Hogwarts he was very frequently seen in Hogwarts with a camera, worshipping the ground that Harry walked on. At one point, he asked for an autographed photo of Harry, prompting Draco Malfoy to tell everyone Harry was giving out signed photos. Colin responded by accusing Malfoy of being jealous. He got his photo, with the celebrity Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Gilderoy Lockhart, however the photographic Harry refused to appear on the photo, despite attempts by Lockhart to drag him into view. When he went to Harry to have the photo signed, Harry was in a rush to get to Quidditch and tried to shake Colin off by claiming it was "boring". This lead to Colin asking Harry about first: the difficulty of flying, second: whether the Nimbus 2000 was Harry's broomstick, third: whether it was the best broom there was (in reality at the time it was the Nimbus 2001 but would later be replaced by the Firebolt) and finally the rules of Quidditch which Harry resigned to explaining. He then sat in the stands taking pictures of the training session, asking Harry at one point to look for a photo. Shortly after this, he also asked Harry about Ron's state of health after he had been accidentally self cursed (protecting Hermione from Malfoy). Upon seeing the state of Ron's condition, he eagerly and inappropriately asked Harry to turn him around. After Mrs Norris was petrified, Colin told Harry a boy in his class had been saying what was presumably that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin. Colin next appeared at the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin where he inappropriately took photos of Harry while he was lying injured in the mud. Shortly after this he was petrified by Salazar Slytherin's Basilisk. However, he was not killed by the snake's stare, because he luckily only saw it through the lens of his camera. Second year Colin's second year of education at Hogwarts was a quieter one than his first, Colin was probably shaken and was likely to be keeping his head down to avoid any trouble after the incident in his first year with the Basilisk. Colin was among the students that stayed behind at the castle as he was too young whilst the other students visited Hogsmeade. He stayed behind along with Harry Potter, who had not had his permission slip signed. Third year During the Sorting ceremony of 1994, Colin, in an overly excited manner, told Harry Potter (Harry didn't really like it when he was bothered by Colin) to cross his fingers because Colin wanted his younger brother, Dennis, to be sorted into the Gryffindor House along with him. Before the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament, he and his younger brother Dennis got hold of a stack of "Support Cedric Diggory!" badges and attempted to bewitch them to say "Support Harry Potter!" instead, although all they managed to do was get them stuck on "POTTER STINKS", and later "POTTER REALLY STINKS". He was likely manipulated by Rita Skeeter to give info on Harry's love life, as he is quoted saying that Hermione is Harry's "girlfriend". At the end of the year Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts was murdered on Lord Voldemort's orders by Peter Pettigrew and it was announced that he had returned. This would cause unsettlement for Colin and his brother Dennis as Voldemort loathed muggle-borns and with rumours of his rise to power upcoming it was likely to scare him. Fourth year during his fourth year]] Colin's fourth year would be a year of rebellion amongst the students. The previous school year ended with the starting of the Second Wizarding War after Lord Voldemort returned and killed Cedric Diggory. However Harry Potter's claims that Voldemort had returned were slated as 'lies' and it wasn't officially announced to be true. Due to the events that took place in Colin's third year, in 1995, Dolores Umbridge was appointed as the eyes of the Ministry to watch over Hogwarts. However, Umbridge was far from what the students had in mind as 'watching over' them, she was a cruel and nasty teacher who refused to teach practical defensive spells to any students. With students not being taught Defence Against the Dark Arts in a practical manner, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter founded an alliance called the D.A., which would help students to learn how to defend themselves. Colin and his brother both attended the first meeting of the D.A. and both expressed shock in learning what Harry had done during his school years, especially defeating the Basilisk that petrified Colin. Colin and his brother Dennis both joined this alliance, and during their meetings he and his brother were regarded as being erratic, causing several books to fly off bookshelves during practice. After three meetings, he managed to master the Impediment Jinx. Fifth year Not a lot is known about what happened to Colin during his fifth year, however when Death Eaters entered Hogwarts and the Battle of the Astronomy Tower struck, Hermione Granger called all D.A. members via their coins for reinforcements and Colin was not one of the few members to actually show for battle. Whether he intentionally stayed out of battle or if it was because he no longer carried his coin is unknown. It is likely that Colin stayed for the funeral of Albus Dumbledore, showing his respects to the late headmaster as there was no mention of Colin attempting to take photographs during the procession like he normally would in a situation of the sort. Pulled out of education In 1997, Hogwarts was taken over by Severus Snape and the Death Eaters. Due to Voldemort's policy of not allowing Muggle-borns to attend the school, Colin and his brother Dennis were unable to attend Hogwarts for their sixth year and fifth year of education respectively, which was for their own benefit as the Carrows were teaching that year and were brutally punishing towards students. It is also likely that the Creeveys went into hiding as there was a Muggle-Born Registration Commission running where any Muggle-born wizards or witches were to be trialled for how they came to possess a wand. Battle of Hogwarts and death However, even though his blood status prevented him from being taught at Hogwarts, Colin returned when he was recalled along with other members of Dumbledore's Army back to the school when Neville Longbottom informed them of the upcoming battle via their D.A. coins. Though Minerva McGonagall dismissed him from the castle for being underage, Colin must have returned and participated in the Battle of Hogwarts. He likely fought outside the castle, as his body was recovered outside the school by Neville Longbottom and Oliver Wood. He was placed in the Great Hall alongside the others that had fallen in the battle. After his death, the death of Lord Voldemort was soon to come and like many of the fallen Colin's death was not in vain as the cause he fought for during the Second Wizarding War had been won. Physical appearance Colin was described as being much shorter than Harry Potter. He had mousy brown hair and brown eyes. Personality and traits Colin was a person would very easily be excited. When he first came into Hogwarts, he was excited about everything. He was also a fan of some wizarding "celebrities", such as Harry Potter and Gilderoy Lockhart. However, he could often be annoying. Colin was also brave, as he fought at the Battle of Hogwarts against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and was killed during the battle. Magical abilities and skills *'Defence against the Dark Arts': Colin had at least some skill in Defence against the Dark Arts. He mastered the Impediment Jinx and the Full Body-Bind Curse.Order of the Phoenix video game Relationships Family Colin possibly had a good relationship with his family. His father was a milkman. Colin stated that his parents were very excited that their son was a wizard, and Colin wanted to take some photos about Hogwarts, in order to show to his parents. Colin was also very close with his brother, Dennis, and was also excited when Dennis came at Hogwarts, too, and was sorted into Gryffindor house. When Colin was killed during the Battle of Hogwarts, his family was possibly devastated. Harry Potter .]] Colin was a big fan of Harry Potter, a famous student. Colin thought Harry was a kind of celebrity, but Harry didn't like that, and found Colin a little annoying, as when he attemped to take a photo of Ron Weasley, who was throwing up slugs. Although he and Harry weren't so close, Colin thought that he was Harry's best friend. However, they had a good relationship and Harry liked him too. During his first year at Hogwarts, he took many pictures of Harry. During his third year, he and Dennis attempted to make "Support Harry Potter" badges for the Triwizard Tournament. During his fourth year, he and his brother became members of Dumbledore's Army, an organisation found by Harry, and he died for Harry's cause. Harry was very saddened when he saw Colin's dead body outside Hogwarts. Dumbledore's Army .]] Colin became a member of Dumbledore's Army during his fourth year. It was an organisation found and led by Harry Potter, in order to teach the students Defence Against the Dark Arts and oppose Dolores Umbridge. Colin had a good relationship with the most of them, including Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley, who was also in his year. Other members of the army were Fred and George Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet from Gryffindor, Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Zacharias Smith from Hufflepuff, and Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe from Ravenclaw. All of them (except Zacharias and Marietta) fought at the Battle of Hogwarts. When Colin was killed, many of the members, including Neville Longbottom, were very sad. Neville helped carry Colin's body and get it inside the Great Hall. Behind the scenes *Neither Colin nor his younger brother appear in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and the other films (besides the film version of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets). The character Nigel Wespurt, who is never mentioned in the novels, seems to serve as a composite of the Creevey brothers in the films. *Hugh Mitchell played Colin in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets and voiced the character in the video game version of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Etymology *Colin is derived from Nicholas, "victorious people". Creevey is an actual English surname. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part II'' Notes and references See also *Dennis Creevey *Colin and Dennis Creevey de:Colin Creevey fr:Colin Crivey pl:Colin i Dennis Creevey ru:Колин Криви fi:Colin Creevey Category:1980s births Category:1998 deaths Category:Basilisk victims Creevey, Colin Category:British individuals Category:Creevey family Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Gryffindors Category:Hogwarts students Category:Males Category:Muggle-borns Category:Murder victims Category:Non-graduate Hogwarts students Category:Photographers Category:Second War casualties Category:Sorted in 1992 Category:Wizards Category:Unknown deaths